


【崔槙】女子时间

by guobacteria



Category: Psycho Pass
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guobacteria/pseuds/guobacteria





	【崔槙】女子时间

双性转注意，中年御姐的崔和小妖精的槙岛www

“可以了，很好看哦，求成。”  
崔求成睁开眼睛，看到镜子里的自己涂着粉红色的唇彩，穿着粉红色的蕾丝连衣裙，甚至还戴着粉红色花瓣形状的发卡，活脱脱一草莓味儿的奶油蛋糕，不由得一阵胃痉挛。  
这个模样的崔求成是槙岛一时兴起的产物，不，应该算是牺牲品。  
“旦那，这实在是太夸张了。”  
“有什么不好嘛，想看求成可爱的样子。”白发的少女从背后抱住崔求成的脖子，整个人都挂在她身上，柔软的胸脯隔着薄薄的真丝睡衣紧贴着崔求成的后背，刚洗过的头发散发着甜甜的玫瑰花味道。  
“再怎么说我也是年过四十的人了，这种洛丽塔风格还是更适合您吧。”  
槙岛笑起来：“要是一个人吸引我，他无论选择什么方式表达自己，对我来说都很可爱。（1）我最喜欢求成了。”  
“能吸引您真是太荣幸了，不过这个样子可没有办法和您出门啊。”  
槙岛不说话，歪歪脑袋好像并不对崔求成的看法表示认同。崔求成也已经习惯了槙岛在自己面前的任性，索性不再与她争辩，毕竟也争辩不过。  
崔求成把唇上粉嫩嫩亮晶晶的唇彩擦掉，重新涂上惯用的深红色。  
“旦那，一会就出门了，去把睡衣换掉。”  
“好。”槙岛这样答应着，趴到床上捧起书来。  
崔求成摘下发卡，重新换回自己的套头衫和长裤时，槙岛还是懒懒散散的没换衣服，书倒是看过了好几页。  
“快去换衣服。”崔求成催促她，后者却在床上翻了个身，金色的眼睛带点狡猾的笑意，她一向是喜欢作弄崔求成的——带着孩子一般的淘气。  
“求成帮我换，”槙岛指指衣柜，“只有浅薄的人才不以貌取人（2），和你出门，更想让你把我打扮得可爱一点。”  
“您本来就很可爱了，就不要为难我了，”虽然抱怨着，崔求成还是帮槙岛在衣柜里翻找起来，“我这种部队出身的女人，跟可爱又不沾边。”

崔求成被槙岛捡到的时候，确实和可爱或者是漂亮都不怎么有联系：短的扎手的头发，结实而高挑的身材，要不是她正仰着脖子坐在垃圾堆旁边灌酒，胸前有些脏了的衣服被酒液弄湿明显勾勒出胸罩的轮廓，槙岛还险些以为崔是男性。  
槙岛在一边观望的时候，有几个不怀好意的男人向她靠近——白皙干净优雅如同天鹅的女孩子出现在这里是相当少见的。  
槙岛并不把男人们放在眼里，而崔求成却把空酒瓶在地上摔成两半，拿着手里的半截给色咪咪的男人们一人划了一身血，还不忘说教槙岛：“色相干净的小丫头少来这种地方厮混。”  
于是槙岛很配合地一个后踢把某个刚爬起来的男人的鼻梁骨踢断，也不管短裙飞起露出白色蕾丝的内裤和溅在白皮鞋上的鲜血，向崔求成笑了：“如果你愿意和我一起走，我之后的一段时间里可能不会再来这里。”  
有什么比昏暗小巷里一个天使般纯白的女孩子更像神明的救赎呢？  
“我喜欢有未来的男人和有过去的女人。（3）”槙岛逆着光向崔伸出手，周身散发着金色的光芒。  
被无瑕和天真的假象惊艳到，崔求成乖乖跟在了槙岛后面。  
不过事后崔求成知道槙岛是作为西比拉的反动派而行动时，着实吃了一惊。她回想起来，觉得自己被槙岛俘虏，很有可能只是因为那条过分可爱的蕾丝内裤而已。

崔求成在衣柜里翻找了好大一会。槙岛的衣柜和她的书架一样永远是满满当当又精致过人，无论是优雅的纯色长裤配白衬衫还是复古的棉麻长裙和小高跟鞋，在槙岛身上总是可以达到完美的效果。  
这可以理解为槙岛对自己虚荣心的满足。就像她常说的，虚荣心是年轻人佩戴的一朵优雅的花（4）。虽然这并没有嘲笑崔求成年老的意思。槙岛只是将她的青春和美貌作为资本大肆挥霍，有道林格雷那样的任性且不惹人生厌。  
崔求成对槙岛越来越痴迷恐怕也有爱美这一点的影响。毕竟她自己也把板寸留长至齐耳还染成了红棕色，开始注意掩盖眼角的细纹了，敲代码之余也不忘涂上漂亮的深色指甲，更不要说在酒吧时那种强悍里带点绰约的妩媚。  
求成是性感的大美人呢——槙岛这样评价。

崔求成找出一套白色配淡蓝色丝带的水手服，是当时槙岛把她捡回家的时候穿的。这不能说和崔对槙岛裙底的热爱毫无关系。  
军人出身的崔搞不懂槙岛作为文学少女的思维，两年前一个很普通的夜晚，没打雷没下雨没喝酒没杀人。槙岛爬上了她的床，抱着崔求成的脖子背了几句《飞鸟集》后，柔软的身体和嘴唇便一并贴了上来。  
崔求成在服兵役期间曾和不少女孩子发生过关系，那些女孩子往往是刚刚参军，还受不了严苛训练会偷偷哭的类型。这个时候崔求成大姐头一样几句安慰一个拥抱就可以让小姑娘们心甘情愿地脱掉衣服。  
而唯独那次和槙岛在床上，她反而被在下面的槙岛占去了主动权，崔抚摸着槙岛温热香软的身体，惊讶于这具美丽肉体所蕴含的力量和攻击性。槙岛湿润的花园向崔求成毫无防备地敞开，圆润的乳房在崔求成的爱抚下敏感得过分。  
在唇舌和肢体纠缠中，槙岛的每一个毛孔都散发着诱惑的气息。  
来满足我，她无声地命令着崔求成，高潮时的呻吟是波德莱尔的诗：  
“有些女人引起去占有和玩弄她们的欲望；而她呢，却让人渴望在她的注视下慢慢死亡。（5）”  
崔求成看着槙岛的睡颜，那脸上还带点情爱的潮红，觉得死在槙岛的注视下未尝不是一件好事。  
自那以后她们开始交往，亲吻，做爱。  
崔做菜和黑客的技术越来越好，槙岛依旧带点孩子般的天真和哲人般的讥讽，去对抗西比拉。  
“想和求成一起去太阳底下散步啊。”槙岛说。

“旦那，穿这个吧。”崔求成拿着水手服走到床边，开始帮槙岛脱下睡衣。那具无论占据多少次都无法让自己满足的漂亮身体驯顺地任自己摆弄着。  
“我知道的，求成在想色色的事情了。”当崔求成帮槙岛把内衣的扣子扣上时，槙岛转过头笑了，样子十分迷人。  
崔求成懒得反驳，要帮槙岛套上上衣时，对方却一翻身又躺到了床上，白发散乱着，槙岛抬起一只脚，踩在崔求成丰满的胸前。  
“好软。”  
崔求成当然不介意陪槙岛胡闹，她顺势抓住槙岛的腿分开来，在槙岛大腿内侧用力亲了一口。而槙岛更加不甘示弱，从崔求成的套头衫下方把脚伸了进去，放肆地又蹭了蹭崔求成的胸部。  
两个人闹了有半个多小时，崔求成总算帮槙岛穿好了衣服。槙岛一向不喜欢穿袜子，尤其是长袜，她总是把腿自然地裸露在外面，赤脚穿着高级小牛皮鞋，清纯里带着性感。

“原来求成喜欢我这样打扮啊。”  
“不如说，您怎样都很迷人的。”  
“我想所有迷人的人都是被宠爱着的，这是他们吸引力来源的秘密。（6）”槙岛看着镜子里的崔求成帮自己把头发梳好，仰过身正好躺在崔求成胸前，“王尔德说，爱恋自己是浪漫一生的起点。不过求成的宠爱似乎更加浪漫一点。”  
崔求成愣了一下，是害羞了。她低下头去亲了亲槙岛香香软软的发顶：“甜言蜜语还请您等到乖乖出门后再说。”  
-THE END-  
（1）（2）（3）（4）（6）：全部出自王尔德  
（5）：波德莱尔，《巴黎的忧郁》


End file.
